


both in silence, wide-eyed

by poehlerbear



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1737605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poehlerbear/pseuds/poehlerbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU of Turn, Turn, Turn where Jemma is there to be nice to May, so some spoilers for up to the end of S1E17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	both in silence, wide-eyed

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because Melinda May is a selfless woman whose emotional depth and sacrifices deserve more recognition from her team. If Fitz can refuse to accept that Ward betrayed him, then Simmons can believe in May, too. To this end, I’ve extracted a couple of scenes from the rest of S1E17, and rearranged events. This is my first fic, so be gentle please.  
> Also, suggestions for a more relevant title are welcome.

Jemma stood between May and Coulson’s raised gun. Melinda stared over her shoulder, holding Coulson’s gaze.

  
‘Simmons, get out of the way.’

  
‘It’s not her, it can’t be her, it doesn’t make any sense!’

  
‘She’s a trained spy, you don’t know her! Jemma... Just because you think you love someone, doesn’t mean you can trust them.’

  
Startled, Melinda risked looking away from Coulson to appraise Simmons, noticing the way the woman’s stance had shifted into a defensive posture; facing their boss more squarely and conveniently turning her back to May. For a moment, the scientist’s chin ducked and a blush crept up the back of her neck. Then, her voice squeaking, she lifted her gaze and stepped towards the man on the balcony.

  
‘That is so not what this is about. She picked up the berserker’s staff for us! I know we can trust her, I can feel it - ’

  
Coulson saw his opening and pulled the trigger.

\----------

Melinda stared at the floor as Simmons jiggled the tweezers in her arm. She hoped that she seemed professional and distant; that May wouldn’t take offence at her touch after what Coulson had said.

  
‘Thank you for believing in me’

  
‘Yes, well – ’

  
May gasped as Simmons twisted the bullet out of her shoulder. Jemma glanced down and noticed tears in the other woman’s eyes. She tied a bandage off, then ran her palm down the injured arm to squeeze May’s fingertips.

  
‘I want to check for nerve damage. Can you feel this? Are your fingers numb?’

  
May leant back against Simmons, resting her head against her chest. Jemma froze, then clasped her hand. Slowly, she circled her other arm around May’s back, holding her more firmly as the other woman’s small frame began to jerk with stifled sobs. Tangling her fingers in long hair, she combed through the length in what she hoped was a soothing manner. May crying brought a sense of indefinable dread; SHIELD really was ending, and one of the strongest people she knew was unbearably human before her. The self-contained nature of Melinda’s usual conduct had been stripped away for now, and Coulson’s mistrust in her had obviously cut deep. Eventually May regained control, hunching her shoulders and drawing herself together.

  
Simmons smoothed her way back up towards the bandage, feeling the hardness of May’s sinuous body. Her history was written into her skin, in a way that would never be true for Jemma. Scars adorned her, writing memories; this latest attesting to her innocence. The scientist found herself admiring the toughness of May’s outer layer, the life the spy had led. She imagined massaging oils into her flesh, kneading out muscle knots, moisturising calloused knuckles. Offering the kind of comfort she doubted May would accept.

  
She jerked slightly as she realised that her attention had lingered for too long. However, May retained her openness, and Jemma found herself looking down on an upturned face which wore a mischievous – if watery – smile. Melinda began to rock imperceptibly.

  
‘So, about what Coulson said earlier.’

  
‘Look, I understand how things are, and it’s alright, you don’t have to worry about it. Or bring it up again. Ever.’

  
May cocked her head, watching Simmons’s uneasy shuffling with mild amusement.

  
‘Jemma, like I said… thank you for believing in me.’

  
She stood up, curling her injured arm into her body, and stepped towards the other woman. She tugged lightly at the lapel of her lab coat, trailing a finger down the line to her hip. Her usual quiet intensity was mixed with a playfulness that Simmons suddenly realised had been there all along. May’s closeness had her blushing, and the woman’s obvious intentions only left Simmons more flustered.

  
‘I, um, uh –'

  
Sliding to touch Simmons’s back, Melinda leant in for a kiss.


End file.
